DESAMOR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Maldito el momento donde Anti-Cupido lo tomo desprevenido acabándolo con esa sanguinaria fecha, encadenándolo en el tormento llamado amor, pero siendo un Anti-Hada terminaría definiendo sus sentimientos en desamor. Irónicamente si era desamor lo que por miseria lo consumía en carne propia por esa musa del mal.


**_Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._  
**

* * *

 **"DESAMOR** "

Esa maldita sensación de frustración aprisionaba su pecho, junto a la  
furia que lo asía presionar sus puños casi incrustándose sus propias  
uñas en la piel, viendo asía ningún punto fijo. Suspiro resinado  
intentando convérsese mentalmente que no le importara que la chica de  
cabellos rizados y ojos caramelo, estaba precisamente en ese momento  
entre los brazos de otro que le robaba el sueno y más de un beso.

Que tenia a él que importarle que la chica más idiota de la  
Anti-Academia de Anti-Hadas tuviera a alguien en sus días, si él  
solo era su compañero de clases con el que alguna vez había  
intercambiado para bien oh para mal un par de palabras. Perdiéndose en  
esos ojos tiernos singularmente rosas, sintiendo su piel con leves  
toques eléctricos al escuchar su tan suyo acento sureño, intentando  
comprender el enigma de porque sus disparejos dientes le parecían  
¿Tierno?.

En primer lugar: Un Anti-Hada no tendría porque sentir atracción por  
algo que se isiese llamar tierno, en segundo que no iba con él siendo  
el mayor prodigio de esa prestigiosa Anti-Academia quedarse cautivado  
por un ser que destilaba ternura, y en tercero a estas alturas que  
llevaba años conviviendo con ella ya debería haber aprendido a no ser  
tan obvio cuando aparte de fijarse en sus dientes se deleitaba con ese  
par de azulados labios, esos labios que su sexto sentido le gritaba lo  
sublime que sabrían.

Maldito el momento donde Anti-Cupido lo tomo desprevenido acabándolo  
con esa sanguinaria fecha, encadenándolo en el tormento llamado amor,  
pero siendo un Anti-Hada terminaría definiendo sus sentimientos en  
desamor. Irónicamente si era desamor lo que por miseria lo consumía en  
carne propia por esa musa del mal.

—Desde tiempos antiguos una mujer asido la causa principal de muchas  
guerras, llevando consigo la vida de cientos teniéndola de centro.

Dijo amargamente sin darse cuenta en voz alta, en lo que se paraba de  
su asiendo flotando para colocar el libro que no alcanzo a leer en su  
lugar correspondiente. Un sonido captado por sus puntiagudas orejas  
azuladas llamo su atención, llevandolo a flotar asía a otra zona de la  
biblioteca, donde sintió como un desgarrador acido lo bañada a causa  
del impacto de contemplar a un frágil ángel caído llorando con  
desespero.

Anti-Wanda cubría sus ojos con sus azuladas manos, las lagrimas no  
dejaban de nacer rebeldemente de esos tiernos ojos que hoy se  
consumían en el crudo dolor del desamor, sollozos salieron de sus  
labios seguidos de reproches dirigidos así misma, su delgado cuerpo  
temblaba débilmente apunto de desmayarse.

Un calor rodeándola en un suave abrazo protector le evito la caída de  
ya no tener capacidad de seguir flotando, un olor cautivante a colonia  
fina invadió su humilde olfato, una calidez indescriptible la arrullo  
con cuidado, junto a unos delicados susurros de una caballerosa voz de acento  
británico, diciéndole.

—Tranquila, querida.

Sintió como ese abrazo se fortalecía para calmarla, como el dueño de  
esos brazos la acunaba en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su  
corazón en sus pequeños oídos.

—Lo... v... vi... con otra be... besand... b...

—Ssssh.

Le susurro comprendiendo el porque del dolor de la frágil creatura  
entre sus brazos. Una mayor furia creció en su interior asía a ese  
sujeto de acento español, que sobrepaso su concepto de vil al lastimar  
semejante ángel caída de alas negras. ¿Como podía un ser pisotear una  
flor amarantus, y seguir con calma su camino?.

—Nunca a de faltar el ignorante que se distrae viendo las estrellas,  
perdiéndose de contemplar la majestad de la luna.

Le acaricio sus rizados cabellos, no evitando involuntariamente oler su más  
para el exuberante aroma, sintiendo leves cosquillas bajo su mentón a  
causa de ellos.

—P... pero.. yo lo quiero...

Logro decir entre sollozos, dejando de cubrirse los ojos con las manos,  
abrazándose desesperada a ese caballero de finas ropas, hundiendo su  
rostro en su pecho como si fuese su almohada en donde desahogar su  
llanto, perdiéndose de la expresión de dolor con frustración en la cara  
de quien la consolaba.

Le dolían cada una de esas lágrimas humedeciendo su atuendo por  
provenir de los ojos que llevaban años siendo poseedores de más que  
sus sueños, por ser aliadas del verdugo llamado desamor, por verse  
estar fallando en su objetivo de terminar con su nacimiento.

—Él no vale ninguna de esas lágrimas, querida.

La aparto unos centímetros de el sin romper su abrazo para buscar su  
pañuelo, comenzando a limpiar esos pequeños cristales deslizándose en sus  
mejillas. Como podía haber algo tan cristalino en ese Anti-mundo  
reconocido por existir en el solo lo podrido. Era uno de tantos  
enigmas el porque un ser como esa ojos rosas existía en la misma  
dimensión que él, siendo penetrante oscuridad andante, y ella radiante  
luz deslumbrante.

—Toda la culpa es mía... por ser tan idiota de atreverme a creer  
que... merecía a alguien como.. él...

Dijo en un hilo de voz quebrándose. Por estar consiente que era  
alguien idiota que así nació, si su familia y todos los que la rodean  
se lo decían a diario, así que lo aceptaba. Quizás esa misma idiotez le  
hizo creer ser merecedora siendo feliz enamorándose del tierno chico  
tímido, ese ojos rojos que lo sentía tan perfecto. De seguro raciono  
que merecía a alguien mejor que ella...

Un fuerte fruto del desamor es ser invadido por pensamientos  
negativos, asfixiándote hasta ahogarte.

—Más bien. Él es el que no te merecía.

Dijo el de acento británico, tomándola de los hombros para poder verla  
a los ojos, no quería romper ese abrazo que erizaba su piel asiendo  
latir su negro corazón a otro nivel, pero era indispensable porque por  
nada seguiría soportando escuchar como la de tierna mirada se ponía en  
menos ante ese patético nerd, que se encargaría de hacerlo sufrí más  
tarde.

—Anti-Wanda.

Saborío el como se sentía decir su perfecto nombre teniéndola tan  
cerca de su cuerpo. Disimulo el hecho de vibra contemplando como la  
mencionada levantaba lentamente su rostro, intrigándose el porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al cruzar sus miradas, provocándole lo  
mismo.

Al por primera vez en ese momento conectar sus rosados ojos con ese  
par de esmeraldas jade se hizo presente un intenso sonrojo, que ni siquiera su ahora  
ex novio Anti-Juandissimo en los meses de novios le hizo nacer.  
¿Quien podría ser el poseedor de esos cautivantes y atrapantes ojos  
con brillo malicioso?.

—Nadie volverá a lastimarte.

Por su tono de voz parecía más una firme promesa, jurándose para  
si que esas no se quedarían en ásperas palabras. Mientras ella lo  
miraba confundida al oír que ese Anti-Hada que hablaba con ese raro  
acento supiese su nombre. Quizás ese pantalones elegantes estaba en su  
clase, y por estar pendiente del mirada carmesí no lo había notado.

Cuantas veces cometemos el error de deslúmbranos por lo irreal,  
ignorando las hermosuras de la realidad.

Su corazón le pareció estallar con el húmedo contacto de unos finos  
labios sobre su piel, por un leve beso en su frente dado por ese  
caballero, después de que con sutileza limpio sus solitarias lagrimas con  
su suave pañuelo azul, adornado con las iníciales A.C en su borde de  
color negro. ¿A.C? Quizás su nombre iniciaba con c, pensó en un  
milagroso segundo de tener claras las ideas en su vacía cabeza.

Le regalo una amplia sonrisa con sus disparejos dientes, dando por  
terminadas sus lagrimas. No sabiendo que para ese cínico ojos jade  
que le devolvió su sonrisa luciendo sus afilados colmillos, teniendo  
todo lo deseado para un Anti-Hada, esa singular sonrisa se convirtió  
en su preciada joya, por lo tanto velaría con la misma pasión de  
dominar el universo el no permitir que se borrase de su risueño  
rostro.

—¡Gracias, Anti-Cozzie!.

Le grito emocionada al dar por hecho tener una especie de guardián, en  
lo que escucho los huesos del ojos verdes tronar en ese abrazo que  
transmitia tanta calidez, junto a una fuerte seguridad sintiéndolo  
corresponder su gesto. Anti-Cosmo intento dejar de lado el dolor de sus costillas  
rotas por la fuerza de los brazos de su amada, al igual que acababa de bautizarlo con un  
ridículo apodo. Era un precio justo a cambio de la dicha de tener  
alegre entre sus brazos a la cabellos rizados.

—De nada, querida.

Le susurro sereno, apartando cualquier rastro del desamor.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 ** _Se que es corto pero se lo obsequio a mi amada "AsHely Hewlett" simplemente porque la adoro y todo lo que crea es cautivantemente-deleitoso._  
**


End file.
